Khezu Ecology
In-Game Information Loathsome wyverns that live inside caves. Near blind, they detect their prey by smell. They are capable of generating electric shocks, which they use to paralyze their prey. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Strange Wyvern *Superfamily: Rare White Wyvern *Family: Khezu Khezu is a part of the Flying Wyvern classification, and is often considered one of the strangest members of the group. Interestingly, despite Khezu being more common, the Red Khezu is actually a normal individual while Khezu is an albino. Habitat Range Khezu primarily inhabit the Snowy Mountains, Swamps, Old Jungle, Sunken Hollow, Frozen Seaway, Everwood, Clamorous Ridge, and Kumbel Wetlands. Khezu need to keep their skin moist so their habitable range is very limited. Ecological Niche Khezu are primarily cave-dwelling predators that ambush their prey from the darkness. However the wyverns will venture out of cave systems to search for prey. If their chosen victims are small, Khezu will overpower and swallow them whole; but if their prey is larger, the wyverns will utilize their electrical abilities and paralyze them. While they have powerful electric attacks to defend themselves, Khezu can be attacked by other large predators such as Tigrex, Kushala Daora, Abiorugu, Rajang, Teostra, Tetsucabra, Zamtrios and Nerscylla. Each of said creatures can do serious harm to Khezu due to the blind wyverns being unarmored; and that if they avoid being detected, can unleash brutal ambush assaults. The Shrouded Nerscylla specializes in preying on Khezu and will wear their skin after eating the unfortunate wyvern. Biological Adaptations Khezu inhabit the dark reaches of caves, rarely emerging to the outside world to hunt. Through years of evolution, the Khezu's eyes have withered away, and the creature is now completely blind--a feature made up for by an excellent sense of smell and hearing. Khezu also have stubbier, weaker wings than other Wyverns as flying is less of a necessity when living underground, although the wings are stronger than those of Monoblos, Diablos and Gravios so they can be used for clumsy flight through very short distances. When flying to another area, the Khezu flaps its wings frantically to stay in the air. Gypceros may have stubby wings, but even they can fly much better than the Khezu; most wyverns can glide for certain periods of time but the Khezu lacks the ability to do so. Their disability to fly is made up for by their strong frog-like hind legs. These legs allow them to leap to the ceilings of caves with ease, and the Khezu can also leap at prey or enemies as an attack. The Khezu have a thick layer of fat under their moist skin to keep them warm and alive for long periods with only occasional meals. Their tails have evolved an unusual organ like a large suction cup with teeth, which they use to hang from the ceilings of caves to assist in their ambushing tactics. This tail may also serve a secondary purpose, as Khezu always latches it to the ground before discharging any electricity; most likely so it doesn't electrocute itself as the Khezu's skin is not insulated. Khezu's feet have also developed suction-like toes instead of claws, most likely for assisting their climbing/hanging on cave walls. The Khezu's skin is so pale that one can actually see many of its blood vessels and veins on its body. The Khezu's soft and moist skin is very prone to scratches, and one can often find many scratches on its body. Khezu's saliva is likely acidic or electrified, harming anything that touches it and giving off smoke. Khezu might use its saliva to disable larger prey like Aptonoth and use the victim as the host for its eggs or eat it as a meal. Khezu are hermaphrodites, meaning that they possess both male and female reproductive organs like their relatives the Gigginox. To reproduce they first must paralyze then inject their whelps inside a host's body. Here the young will incubate and obtain their first meal by eating the unfortunate prey animal from the inside out while its still alive. Some rare individuals have a reddish tint on their body, unusually large blue veins, larger and stretchier tail organs, a roar that is even louder than the common Diablos, stronger electrical organs, and new techniques for attacking. These new attacking techniques include a short roar to stun targets followed up with unleashing four or more waves of electric balls from their mouths. During this attack, they use an electric shield on their body in short bursts. They can also make a sudden extra electricity shield with much more range after using its normal electricity shield on its body; even more when the Khezu is damaged. To aid its lifestyle of ambushing prey, it has developed a surprisingly stretchy neck to quickly and easily snatch prey before they realize what has happened, as can be seen in it's ecology video. Behavior Khezu aggressiveness is closely tied to its senses. If the wyvern cannot detect prey, it will quite literally remain blind to their presence. Khezu are ambush predators, lying in wait near underground water sources or cave entrances waiting for unweary prey to enter their domain. Khezu will often retreat to cave ceilings to gain a better understanding of their surroundings, dropping down to continue their attack only when ready. It has been known that it is possible to tame a Khezu though this is very risky as its saliva could possibly kill its keepers if it simply drooled on them. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology